The present invention relates to filing systems for flexible magnetic recording disks frequently referred to in the trade as "floppy disks".
Floppy disks are widely used in small computer and word processing equipment, such as the computer-operated recorder typewriters found in modern offices. Although this invention is especially adapted for storage of these disks, it will be recognized that the invention may also be used with other recording media.
Storage of floppy disks presents particular problems in that, for maximum utility, the disks must be securely stored in such a manner that they are protected from warping or bending, yet readily available for identification and use. Some prior filing systems, such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,502,222 to Crafoord and 4,074,450 to Schweinsberg, use pivoted or hinged storage units for floppy disks. While these systems are adequate for filing purposes, they lack versatility for use with various types of filing units. In addition, the units are relatively expensive and complex in construction and the individual holders are not adapted for easy insertion and removal from their associated file or support members.
Moreover, these prior art disk holders are not readily adapted for universal use in other filing modes, e.g., stands, carrousels and file-drawer suspension caddies, which may be preferred by a purchaser. Further, these known systems have a limited storage capacity and often cannot be expanded as the user's needs grow.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a modular filing unit for improved storage and retrievel of floppy disks, wherein the unit is adapted to be combined with a variety of products such as binder covers, desk reference stands, desk-drawer suspension caddies, and carrousels without modification of the basic unit.
It is another object to provide a pivotable storage unit for a floppy disk of simple and economical construction that can be snapped into, or out of, a unique storage module which can be mounted in a binder with a front and rear cover, desk-drawer storage device, or a desk-top storage stand.
It is a further object to provide a filing system which allows for ready expansion of storage capacity as the user's needs grow.
It is another object to provide a new semi-rigid storage unit open at one edge for ease of use but which securely retains the disk therein and reveals the label-bearing portion of the disk for easy reference.
The above and other objects and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent when the following description is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.